Nico's Guardian
by dr.marbles11
Summary: Nico has been saved countless times by a mysterious girl. When they meet and turns out to be a somewhat special demigod, Nico is thrown into a world of love, loss, betrayal and pain. And she might not always be there to guard him...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She appeared for the first time on the night I learned about the gods. For the briefest moment on the cliff, just before Percy arrived, I saw a girl who looked about 15. She was there for only a moment before Percy distracted me, but I could see her clearly. When I looked back, she had disappeared.

This happened again the night I ran away from camp. She appeared and screamed my name as I ran through the forest, which only made me go faster.

She warned me not to trust Midas, but I didn't listen, I thought I was going crazy.

She appeared once more at the battle of Manhatten and saved my life by pushing me out of the way of a falling stone.

This continued to happen for the next few years, if I was in danger, she would appear and call my name, sometimes blocking a blade, sometimes just turning my attention to an attacker.

The first time it was different was in Greece. I was weary and we were losing. I saw the blade coming towards me, but I couldn't find the strength to block it. She appeared and blocked the blade. She turned towards me, and for the first time, I really saw her face. It was heart shaped and sweet looking. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled with sorrow and long chocolate curls. She looked down at me and reached down to pull me up. I realized that she wasn't entirely solid, but she wasn't quite a ghost either. She stared at me intensely, "Soon. We'll meet soon." And with that, she disappeared.

**This is a random idea I had while reading the Last Olympian. I was wondering if the stones falling breaking from Olympus would have fallen to the ground, and that some how lead to this…. Enjoy my random idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Boy, Meet Girl

Soon turned out to be almost two years. Two slow years of wondering who the girl who continually saved my life was. I saw her less now that I wasn't fighting any wars, which almost made me long for battle.

Hades had noticed the way I always looked at the souls that entered the underworld with curiosity, hope, and dread. When he confronted me about this, I told him I was just keeping tabs on who at camp was still alive. He didn't believe me.

Persephone thought, for some reason, that I needed to socialize more. She said I should "branch out and explore the world." What a bunch of crap. When I informed her of my thoughts on this matter, she promptly enrolled me in a school in LA. I would be starting as a Sophomore the next .

I supposed it couldn't be that bad, I thought as I attempted to psych myself up for school tomorrow. Grover was already attending the school and I was hoping people were nice, though I doubted I'd make many friends, due to my charming aura and the fact I was joining the school in May.

The dreaded morning had arrived, and I somehow managed to get to the school without actually thinking about what I was about to do. The school was large and gray and didn't seem very cheerful. Perfect for a son of Hades, in theory. I watched people stream in and had already picked out the popular crowd and the jocks when someone tapped my shoulder. I fought my battle instincts and turned towards them at a normal speed. Thankfully, it was only Grover.

"Oh thank the gods you're here!" He said nervously. "There's a girl and…well I don't know what to do with her." "Why, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

He shook his head, "There's nothing _wrong_ with her, but she has the strongest demigod smell I've ever heard of. Almost as strong as a god!" "That's impossible." I muttered. Grover just shrugged and we headed to class.

Fortunately, I had been able to manipulate the mist so that the office lady gave me the same schedule as Grover. We went to homeroom, and were met by my old buddy Alecto. "Hello, Nico. How are you today?" She said in a slimy voice, "My name is Ms. Angel." I walked up to her and shook her hand whispering, "Very funny, Alecto." She smiled at me and turned to the class, "Class, this is Nico DiAngelo. I expect him to be welcomed, as he is a family friend of mine." The class was giving me very strange looks at this point, and I wanted to sink into the ground and go home.

I slid into the seat next to Grover, keeping my head down. He turned to me and whispered, "She's here on Hades orders to watch over the girl." I nodded, "Is she in this class?" "Second row, farthest seat on the left." I looked over at said girl and froze. She had long, curly brown hair and a pretty, heart shaped face. She seemed to sense me looking at her, and turned towards me, revealing bright blue eyes. She smiled at me before turning back towards the front.

My mind was racing. It was her, I was sure of it. She looked the same as she had every other time I'd seen her, except for her eyes. They were innocent and full of life, not shining with sadness and pain as they had been. And she also looked younger and less worn down. I had no explanation, but I knew I couldn't just walk up to her and say, "Hey, I think you might be the girl who has been saving my life for the past 4 years because you look the same except she was sadder so do you by any chance have a sad twin who doesn't age and follows me around for fun?" because that would probably not end well. I decided to act like I didn't know her, and see what she did.

By the time I entered the Cafeteria, I was beyond ready for the day to end. I followed Grover down the food line and to a table with two girls at it. The first girl was That girl, the one who kept saving me. The girl next to her was a short red haired girl with dark brown eyes. I sat down next to Grover across from the red haired girl. "Nico, this is Chloe," he said, pointing to the red-head, "and this is Cassia." Cassia. Cassia was her name. "Chloe, Cassia, this is Nico. He's a friend of mine." "How do you know each other?" asked Cassia. She sounded the same as she had when I had seen her the other times. "We go to camp together." I said. "Oh, that's cool. Where are you from?" Chloe asked.

"Well I was originally from Italy, but I lived in D.C for a while, and then Las Vegas. Then I moved to New York and spend my time either there, or in California." I answered. It was mostly true. "Wow, you lived in Vegas? Is that even legal?" Chloe said. I laughed, "Apparently so."

Lunch was over too soon, and I had two more classes before the day ended. Grover pulled me aside before we entered the class, "You see what I mean? She's powerful, but she seems normal enough." I nodded in agreement. "Let me watch her for a bit, then we can decide what to do." I suggested. "Nico, the attacks are getting more frequent, I don't think we can wait much longer. And Chloe attracts plenty of attention too." "Just one more week, then we can get them to camp."


End file.
